


Земля, небо, огонь

by urbanmagician



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О выращивании дочерей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земля, небо, огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earth, Sky, Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382927) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



Он убил ее мать, и по этому знает: придет день, и он научит убивать ее.

Ее глаза следят за тем, как он ходит из комнаты в комнату, темные, как ствол ружья, и Бернхардт знает, что для него все было решено в момент, когда он нажал на курок в тот дождливый день в Мьянма. Зной джунглей, комары на его руках, и женщина, которая убила бы его, если бы он не убил ее раньше. Два выстрела: один чтобы сделать дело и второй, чтобы убедиться в том, что дело сделано — и глаза ее дочери, темные как засохшая кровь.

Он собирается уходить, потому, что жители окрестностей наверняка услышали выстрелы и вот-вот будут здесь. Наверняка девочку скоро найдут. Он не оставляет ее умирать в глуши, легкой добычей для тигров. Но она идет за ним. Из лачуги и в поля, ее босые ноги — бесшумные тени на земле. Она следует за ним до машины и молча залезает внутрь, проезжает ухабистую дорогу до взлетно-посадочной полосы, где он, наконец, смотрит на нее и говорит:  
\- Похоже, ты отправляешься с нами, верно?

Она не отвечает.

Уже во Франции ему снятся места, в которых он побывал, войны в которых воевал. За французский иностранный легион и за другие. Ему снятся Никарагуа, Афганистан, Палестина, и всегда, всегда, - та потная лачуга в Мьянма, и тяжелый взгляд маленькой девочки.

Он готовит ей ужин и идет в кровать, оставляя дверь незапертой. На кухне много ножей. Он спрашивает себя, воспользуется ли она ими.

Она этого не делает.

По утрам она сидит за столом, ест еду, которую он подает ей, а потом уходит в поля, призрачная азиатская девочка среди французской сельской местности, — и ему хочется смеяться, но вместо этого он отправляется отлить и покурить.

\---

Она не уходит. Он от нее не избавляется.

Она прыгает со скакалкой в ритме, который можно отсчитать метрономом. Он ведет молодых людей к стрельбищу, и учит их убивать своих врагов. Она смотрит на них все это время, и некоторые из мужчин с ней разговаривают, но большинство этого не делают. Она для них — фоновый шум, неподвижная как камень, и Бернхард считает, что это хорошо. Один из мужчин заговоривших с ней слишком близок, слишком пьян, и Бернхардту приходится сломать его пальцы в трех местах.

Другой его воспитанник смотрит на нее, затем на дверь, и морщится.

\- Это не нормально, - он говорит. - Девочка в ее возрасте должна ходить в школу. Заводить друзей.

Бернхардт холодно на него смотрит. Мужчина извиняется.

\- Она ходит в школу, - говорит Бернхардт позже, его глаза как две ледышки на загорелом лице. - Сейчас лето, вот вы и видите ее так часто. - Он не упоминает, что в половине случаев, отправляя ее в город, он оставляет ее у школьных ворот и проверяет, зашла ли она внутрь — иначе учителя скажут, что она вообще не появилась. Она убежит в поля, как дикое животное, и пробудет там целый день. Ну, а насчет друзей… Ха! Конечно.

В первый раз, когда он слышит ее голос, он понятия не имеет, что она говорит. Это бирманский, а он бывал в Бирме только ради войны. Он может распознать слово или два, и ни одно из того, что она произносит в этом редком предложении, тянущимся, как голод.

\- Я даже не знаю твоего имени, девочка. - Он говорит, наблюдая за тем, как она убирает посуду после ужина. - Я могу называть тебя как угодно.

Она пожимает одним плечом.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, и выходит чинить окно под дождем.

\---

Он ведет ее к врачу, и каждый раз она сопротивляется.

\- Пошевеливайся, - грубо говорит Бернхардт. Он не хочет ее тащить, но обычно приходится, потому что она упирается и отказывается двигаться.

Он вынужден нести ее, орущую и лягающуюся, в город, где все смотрят на него как на монстра, потому что они знают. Они знают, что он ее похитил, знают, что ей здесь не место.

Ее осматривают и делают прививки, и у врача она впервые показывает страх. Слезы текут по ее лицу. Когда многострадальный деревенский врач говорит ей сжать пальцы в кулак, она хватается за руку, как за древко флага.

\- Нет, - она говорит по-французски. - Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Он покупает ей мороженое в награду, но она дает стаканчику упасть на землю.

\- Ты убил мою маму, - она говорит, удивляя его мягким, неловким французским говором.

\- Я знаю, - он говорит, - но с другой стороны, я никогда не убил бы тебя.

\---

Она растет. Он не знает, сколько ей лет, и руководствуется предположением доктора, но в любом случае — она растет. Ему приходится покупать ей новые платья, новые блузки, и когда этого недостаточно, он сидит на террасе вечерами и зашивает ее порванную одежду. Хьюго Бернхардт, наемник, лидер, работает с кружевами и оборками и платьями с розовыми суконными карманами.

Она наблюдает за ним из сада. Она вставала на колени, ухаживая за растениями, и теперь ее коленки грязные. Она любит этот пестрый, полный сорняков сад. Он видит ее по утрам, когда она просыпается еще раньше него. Она выходит в сад и поливает его из своей маленькой пластиковой лейки, и когда думает, что он не видит, она поет.

Обычно они даже не разговаривают. Они встают, Бернхардт тренируется, и они разделяют еду в тишине, ставшей настолько же знакомой, как ее веснушки.

Он осознает, что что-то не так только тогда, когда идет в город и видит других девочек ее возраста, смеющихся между собой по дороге из школы. Он не никогда не слышал ее смеха, да и почему бы ей смеяться? Он никогда не давал ей повода.

Она все еще следит за его передвижением из комнаты в комнату. Он все еще спит с незапертой дверью.

\---

\- Она ваша дочь? - спрашивает Тенма, но Бернхардт не привык к такой прямолинейности. Обычно люди бояться трогать этот вопрос, к тому же всем очевидно, что она не его дочь. Если только они не думают, что он изнасиловал какую-нибудь несчастную азиатку во время войны. А, может, они считают именно так?

Она не его дочь. Она не его семья. Она никто, кроме того, что она есть. Всегда здесь, безмолвное присутствие передвигающееся по дому и лугам. Ее маленькие ступни растут с каждым годом.

\- Как мне ее называть? - хочет знать Тенма.

Бернхардт не говорит ничего. Разочарование Тенмы очевидно. Вот человек, привыкший к тому, что все находится на своем месте. Хирург, любящий видеть свой мир аккуратным и организованным, структурированным как органы в учебнике по анатомии. В глазах Бернхардта, Тенма видел поле боя только с другой стороны операционного стола, за барьером стерильности.

Он живет ради того, чтобы спасать. Он никогда не видел, как жестока смерть, когда все мысли только о выживании.

\- Называйте ее, как хотите, - говорит, наконец, Бернхардт. Она не его дочь или его семья, но когда он выглядывает сквозь решетчатую дверь и видит ее играющей на лужайке, то чувствует глухую боль в груди, как от засевшей там пули.

\---

В первый раз, когда он слышит ее смех, он думает о женщинах, поющих в Иерусалиме, и о вкусе первых летних яблок, о том времени, когда он был мальчиком — мальчиком, а не солдатом.

Она смеется, и он думает, я сокрушу страны ради тебя.

\---

Это не прощение, не совсем, но она протягивает к нему руку под дождем. Он принимает ее, чувствует ее холодную и влажную кожу своей, и они идут по улице, прочь от полицейского участка.

Они все еще не разговаривают, потому что здесь слова — дешевая валюта. Только когда они доходят до его машины, она смотрит на него снизу вверх своими темными глазами и говорит:

\- Я Тхет.

\- Тхет, - он провел имя по языку, кровная цена куплена и оплачена. - Иди в машину, Тхет. Ты промокнешь. - Он подталкивает ее в нужном направлении, и смотрит как она карабкается на заднее сиденье, капая водой повсюду, ее волосы прилипают ко лбу.

В этот момент он видит будущее. Он видит ее такой, какой она будет. Из всех солдат, которых он натренирует, всех наемников, которых он подготовит, она будет самой опасной. Она будет серафимом разрушения, смертью в трех словах и строгом рте — и это последнее чего ему хотелось бы, самое последнее. Он хочет сохранить ее такой, какая она сейчас, топающей по саду с испачканными землей юбками, и это так глупо с его стороны. Он стал сентиментален. Все девочки вырастают, а любая девочка, растущая с Хьюго Бернхардтом, вырастет смертоносной.

Смертоносной, но не мертвой, он думает и клянется, потому, что никто никогда ее не тронет. Никто не заберет ее дочерей. Никто не выследит ее и не всадит две пули ей в мозг. Это наследие, которое он ей оставит. Это единственный подарок, который он умеет дарить.

\---

Только это не единственный подарок.

Когда ей исполняется шестнадцать, он дает ей пистолет.  
\- Вперед, - он говорит. - Ты достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать последствия. - Он отходит на десять шагов, и затем ждет. Он ждет, и ждет, и слышит только тишину. Ветер гуляет по полям, отзывается эхом в лесу.

Она двигается за его спиной.

\- Пора обедать, - слышит он ее ответ. Когда он оборачивается, то видит, как она кладет пистолет и уходит в дом. Полдень, и он чувствует запах никудзяга на плите — и когда по кухне гуляет ветер, приподнимая волосы с ее шеи, он слышит ее пение.


End file.
